1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus for reading image information from a document and copying the image information onto a recording medium, a reading apparatus for reading image information from a document, and a recording apparatus for recording record data onto a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Various multi-function devices have been proposed in which various functions including a reading function, a monochrome copy function, a color copy function, a facsimile function, a scanner function, a printer function, and the like, are incorporated into a single device body so that the device is able to perform any one of the functions.
To use such a multi-function device to copy image information from a document to a recording sheet in black and white or in colors, a user normally sets a suitable recording density, or the like, in accordance with a copy mode by operating a manual key, or the like, designated for setting the recording density, etc. The manual changing of such setting requires a cumbersome manual procedure.
Users of recording devices require different density settings and the like based on the type of recording that is being performed. For example, in the case of black-and-white copying, a user may desire to obtain a copied or recorded recording sheet as quickly as possible while accepting a certain reduction in recording density. This is because the black-and-white copy mode normally produces sufficiently clear outlines of a copy image on a recording sheet even at a low recording density. In the case of color copying, however, beautiful copy images may be desired. Thus, a user may wish to have a high recording density to obtain a high-density recorded copy image while accepting a certain reduction in recording speed. In the prior art devices, a user must manually operate various keys to set copying and recording parameters.
The present invention provides a copying apparatus capable of automatically setting a recording density for copy operation in accordance with, for example, a recording mode, a reading mode or the like, without requiring a user to perform a cumbersome manual operation. The invention also provides a reading apparatus capable of automatically setting a reading resolution for reading image information in accordance with, for example, a reading mode or the like, without requiring a user to perform a cumbersome manual operation. Additionally, the invention provides a recording apparatus capable of automatically setting a recording density for recording data onto a recording medium in accordance with, for example, a recording mode or the like, without requiring a user to perform a cumbersome manual operation.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a copying apparatus for reading image information from a document and copying the image information onto a recording sheet. The copying apparatus includes a first determining device that determines whether the image information is to be read as color data or monochrome data The copying apparatus further includes a storage device that stores a first default value for varying a recording density for copying the image information onto the recording medium in accordance with a result of determination made by the first determining device, and a control device that changes the recording density used to copy the image information onto the recording medium on the basis of the first default value stored in the storage device.
In the copying apparatus, the first determining device determines whether image information is to be read from a document as color data or monochrome data Based on the result of determination made by the first determining device, the control device varies the recording density for copying the image information onto a recording medium by using the first default value stored in the storage device. The default value, which may also be termed a preset value, means a value or a setting that is automatically set when no specific value or setting is inputted by a user. The first default value is provided for varying the recording density for copying image information onto a recording medium.
Therefore, the copying apparatus automatically sets a suitable recording density in accordance with the mode or manner of the copying operation. For example, the copying apparatus sets the recording density based on whether image information is to be read from a document as color data or monochrome data Thus, a user does not need to set or change the recording density by operating a manual key, or the like. The copying apparatus thus eliminates the need for a user to perform a cumbersome manual procedure. The copying apparatus also allows a user, after a recording density is automatically set, to change the recording density or the like by operating a manual key or the like, if necessary.
In the above-described copying apparatus, the first default value may include a default value for color data and a default value for monochrome data. The control device may use the default value for color data to perform copying at a high recording density and may use the default value for monochrome data to perform copying at a low recording density.
Therefore, if the copying apparatus operates to perform monochrome copy based on the first default value, the control device uses the default value for monochrome data to perform copying at a low recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the speed of copying operation. In the case of color copy, the control device uses the default value for color data to perform copying at a high recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the recording quality of a produced copy. The xe2x80x9cmonochrome copyxe2x80x9d generally means a black-and-white copy, but may also be a copy of a single color other than black and white.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a copying apparatus for reading image information from a document and copying the read image information onto a recording sheet. The copying apparatus includes a second determining device that determines whether a multi-copy mode or a single copy mode is to be selected, a storage device that stores a second default value for varying a recording density for copying the image information onto the recording medium in accordance with a result of determination made by the second determining device, and a control device that changes the recording density used to copy the image information onto the recording medium on the basis of the second default value stored in the storage device.
In this copying apparatus, the second determining device determines whether the multi-copy mode or the single copy mode is to be selected. Based on the result of determination made by the second determining device, the control device varies the recording density for copying image information onto a recording medium by using the second default value stored in the storage device. Therefore, the copying apparatus automatically sets a suitable recording density in accordance with the mode or manner of copying operation. For example, the copying apparatus may set the recording density based on whether either the multi-copy mode or the single copy mode is selected. Thus, a user does not need to set or change the recording density by operating a manual key. The copying apparatus thus eliminates the need for a user to perform a cumbersome manual procedure.
Various methods can be employed to determine whether the multi-copy mode or the single copy mode is to be selected. For example, this determination may be accomplished by determining whether a user has instructed a single copy or a plurality of copies by using an operating key. Other methods are also possible.
The aforementioned second default value may include a default value for multi-copy and a default value for single copy. The control device may use the default value for single copy to perform copying at a high recording density, and may use the default value for multi-copy to perform copying at a low recording density.
Therefore, if the copying apparatus operates in the multi-copy mode based on the second default value, the control device uses the default value for multi-copy to perform copying at a low recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the speed of copying operation. In the single copy mode, the control device uses the default value for single copy to perform copying at a high recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the recording quality of a produced copy. The copying apparatuses described above as different aspects of the invention may be combined in any manner.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a reading apparatus for reading image information from a document at a reading resolution. The reading apparatus includes a first read determining device that determines whether the image information is to be read as color data or monochrome data, a storage device that stores a third default value for varying a reading resolution for reading the image information in accordance with a result of determination made by the first read determining device, and a control device that changes the reading resolution used to read the image information on the basis of the third default value stored in the storage device.
In the reading apparatus, the first read determining device determines whether image information is to be read from a document as color data or monochrome data Based on the result of determination made by the first read determining device, the control device varies the reading resolution for reading the image information by using the third default value stored in the storage device.
The reading apparatus automatically sets a suitable reading resolution in accordance with the mode or manner of reading operation, for example, whether image information is to be read from a document as color data or monochrome data. Thus, a user does not need to set or change the reading resolution, or the like, by operating a manual key. The reading apparatus thus eliminates the need for a user to perform a cumbersome manual procedure. The reading apparatus also allows a user, after a reading resolution is automatically set, to change the reading resolution, or the like, by operating a key, for example.
The third default value may include a default value for color data and a default value for monochrome data. The control device may use the default value for color data to read at a high reading resolution and may use the default value for monochrome data to read at a low reading resolution.
Thus, if the reading apparatus operates to perform a reading operation based on the third default value to read monochrome data, the control device uses the default value for monochrome data to perform reading at a low reading resolution, thereby giving a higher priority to the speed of reading operation. In the case of color data, the control device uses the default value for color data to perform reading at a high reading resolution, thereby giving a higher priority to the quality of image information read. The xe2x80x9cmonochrome readingxe2x80x9d generally means the reading an image as black-and-white data, but may also be the reading an image as data of a single color other than black and white, if necessary.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a reading apparatus for reading image information from a document at a reading resolution, including a second read determining device that determines whether a multi-reading mode or a single reading mode is selected. The reading apparatus further includes a storage device that stores a fourth default value for varying a reading resolution for reading the image information in accordance with a result of determination made by the second read determining device and a control device that changes the reading resolution used to read the image information on the basis of the fourth default value stored in the storage device.
In this reading apparatus, the second read determining device determines whether the multi-reading mode or the single reading mode is to be selected. Based on the result of determination made by the second read determining device, the control device varies the reading resolution for reading image information by using the fourth default value stored in the storage device.
The reading apparatus automatically sets a suitable reading resolution in accordance with the mode or manner of reading operation. For example, the reading apparatus sets the reading resolution in accordance with whether the multi-reading mode or the single reading mode is selected. Thus, a user does not need to set or change the reading resolution by operating a manual key. The reading apparatus thus eliminates the need for a user to perform a cumbersome manual procedure.
Various methods can be employed to determine whether the multi-reading mode or the single reading mode is selected. For example, this determination may be accomplished by determining whether a user has instructed the reading of a single document or a plurality of documents by using an operating key. Other methods are also possible.
The fourth default value may include a default value for multi-reading and a default value for single reading. The control device may use the default value for multi-reading to read at a low reading resolution and may use the default value for single reading to read at a high reading resolution.
Therefore, if the reading apparatus operates in the multi-reading mode based on the fourth default value, the control device uses the default value for multi-reading to perform reading at a low reading resolution, thereby giving a higher priority to the speed of reading operation. In the single reading mode, the control device uses the default value for single reading to perform reading at a high reading resolution, thereby giving a higher priority to the quality of read image information. The reading apparatuses described above as different aspects of the invention may be combined in any manner.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a recording apparatus for recording record data onto a recording sheet at a recording density. The recording apparatus includes a first record determining device that determines whether the record data is color data or monochrome data, a storage device that stores a fifth default value for varying a recording density for recording the record data in accordance with a result of determination made by the first record determining device, and a control device that changes the recording density used to record the record data on the basis of the fifth default value stored in the storage device.
In the recording apparatus, the first record determining device determines whether record data is to be recorded as color data or monochrome data. Based on the result of determination made by the first record determining device, the control device varies the recording density for recording the record data (e.g., image information) onto a recording medium by using the fifth default value stored in the storage device.
Thus, the recording apparatus automatically sets a suitable recording density in accordance with the mode or manner of recording operation. For example, the recording apparatus sets a recording density based on whether record data is to be recorded as color data or monochrome data. Thus, a user does not need to set or change the recording density by operating a manual key. The recording apparatus thus eliminates the need for a user to perform a cumbersome manual procedure. The recording apparatus also allows a user, after a recording density is automatically set, to change the recording density, or the like. The xe2x80x9cmonochrome dataxe2x80x9d generally means black-and-white data, but may also be data of a single color other than black and white.
The fifth default value may include a default value for color data and a default value for monochrome data The control device may use the default value for color data to record the record data at a high recording density and may use the default value for monochrome data to record the record data at a low recording density.
Therefore, if the recording apparatus operates to perform recording operation based on the fifth default value to record monochrome data, the control device uses the default value for monochrome data to perform recording at a low recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the speed of recording operation. In the case of color data, the control device uses the default value for color data to perform recording at a high recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the recording quality.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a recording apparatus for recording record data onto a recording sheet at a recording density, including a second record determining device that determines whether a multi-recording mode or a single recording mode is to be selected, a storage device that stores a sixth default value for varying a recording density for recording the record data in accordance with a result of determination made by the second record determining device, and a control device that changes the recording density used to record the record data on the basis of the sixth default value stored in the storage device.
In this recording apparatus, the second record determining device determines whether the multi-recording mode or the single recording mode is to be selected. Based on the result of determination made by the second record determining device, the control device varies the recording density for recording the record data (e.g., image information), by using the sixth default value stored in the storage device.
Therefore, the recording apparatus automatically sets a suitable recording density in accordance with the mode or manner of recording operation. For example, the reading apparatus sets a recording density based on whether the multi-recording mode or the single recording mode is selected. Thus, a user does not need to set or change the recording density by operating a manual key. The recording apparatus thus eliminates the need for a user to perform a cumbersome manual procedure.
Various methods can be employed to determine whether the multi-recording mode or the single recording mode is selected. For example, this determination may be accomplished by determining whether a user has instructed a single recording medium (e.g., single recording sheet) or a plurality of recording media (e.g., recording sheets) by using an operating key. Other methods are also possible.
The sixth default value may include a default value for multi-recording and a default value for single recording. The control device my use the default value for single recording to record the record data at a high recording density and may use the default value for multi-recording to record the record data at a low recording density.
Therefore, if the recording apparatus operates in the multi-recording mode based on the sixth default value, the control device uses the default value for multi-recording to perform recording at a low recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the speed of recording operation. In the single recording mode, the control device uses the default value for single recording to perform recording at a high recording density, thereby giving a higher priority to the recording quality. The recording apparatuses described above as different aspects of the invention may be combined in any manner.
Furthermore, according to the invention, there may be provided a multi-function device that has all or any combination of the functions of the copying apparatuses, the reading apparatuses and the recording apparatuses described above.